


Mother

by ElleMi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Abusive Parents, Androcide, Apathy, Arson, Blood and Injury, Borderline Personality Disorder, Brutality, Bullying, Caretaking, Chemicals, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Cutting, Despair, Disembowelment, Disfigurement, Dismemberment, Dissociation, Disturbing Themes, Emotional Support, Euthanasia, Execution, Forced Cannibalism, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Genital Torture, Gore, Gun Violence, Hazing, Homicide, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Infertility, Killing Spree, Kink Shaming, Lure, Mania, Mental Instability, Molestation, Multi, Other, Pansexual Character, Past Abortion, Past Drug Addiction, Past Rape/Non-con, Platonic Kissing, Poisoning, Polyamorous Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Control Serial Killer, Prostitution, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Pédophiles, Rapists, Revenge, Sadism, Self-Harm, Sexually Confused Child, Sexually Transmitted Diseases, Stabbing, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Trust, Unrequited Crush, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleMi/pseuds/ElleMi
Summary: "Honestly, I would have been fine dying when I was supposed to. For years, I have had nothing to live for--That is--Until I met them. Amidst all the chaos I've witnessed and the countless lives that were gutted or cut down before my tired eyes, all I can do is yawn and wait for another task to be given. Fetching snacks, clean up duty, whatever they ask for or request, I will do out of thanks. They saved me from living another pointless moment in my 20 years of coasting by, and I've been reborn a new person. I've come to think of them as my own, but if I told them that, they'd probably kill me."My O.C. is emotionally stunted, disturbed, detached, and unstable. Consider that and the 10,000 tags I put before reading.





	1. Birth from Flames

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a romance fic; casual sexual encounters and friendship are all she is capable of. There will be no sexual relationships with anyone underage(she is not a pedophile or an advocate of pedophilia whatsoever), however, someone underage may have romantic/budding sexual curiosity towards her. I am channeling some repressed memories from my sexual awakening when I was a child. I never went into these things because as an adult now, that part of my life is over, but still, I remember the confusion and the guilt of engaging in "bad" acts with my friends and family. I figure I should deal with it here and now rather than let it fester any further.

Dipping the mop in the bucket of fresh water, it immediately changed in color. From crystal clear to a clouding with red upon contact. The now dirtied water sloshed about as she attempted to rinse the sponge of bodily fluids. The smell of sweat, urine, and blood made the air ripe and pungent. But pungent was better than foul. Foul is what the room would be if left alone for a couple days. Cleaning up the remains of expired humans was already quite a chore, the longer it sat, the harder she'd have to work scrubbing or hacking the body for an easier transport to the incinerator. Sniffling at the powering smell of ammonia, she subconsciously wiped her nose accidentally smearing the blood of Kotoko's most recent kill across her face. "Oh well", she said shrugging her shoulders in indifference. Hazel eyes trailed over the portion of the floor that remained and the formerly living body stuffed into a wheelbarrow currently accumulating a blood puddle from the draining detached limbs. Arms, legs, hands, feet, a torso, and a head occupied the cart. His eyes were still open and his mouth was left slightly ajar from his final screams. With the dirty water wrung out, she continued the mundane task of wiping up the splatters of blood and sopping up the larger pool where the man once hung and met his demise soon after.  
  
"Um", a stuffy sounding nasally voice sounded from the doorway. Looking over her shoulder, long black hair tied up in a ponytail flopped over onto her lackluster chest. "Did you want him for another art project?", she asked standing up straight from the back-breaking work. Jataro was as dorky and unconfident as always. With that bizarre mask covering the entirety of his facial features, only his eyes and mouth were ever seen. She'd be lying if she tried to say she wasn't curious, especially after how many times he'd insisted his ugliness was the reason he fashioned the thing in the first place. Standing there with his sleeves far too long and his arms awkwardly held outward, he focused his misty pearl eyes on the freshly mopped tiled floor. He only gave her eye contact once he saw his reflection staring back at him and scrambled for words. "You always work so quick whenever we're done with the demons we catch...I never get the chance to ask...", he went on and on in a slow drawl,"I like to mix-match the arms and legs. Looks funny seeing a lady with hairy man legs!"  
  
"I won't incinerate it then", she said quickly, stopping him from another slowly spoken explanation,"I'm almost finished, so I'll wheel it to your workshop." He looked burdened somehow although she was the one who asked in the first place. He never stood up for himself, and it left him an easy target for the rest of the kids to pick on or at as their tainted little hearts desired. There was no point in being mean to him, it broke her heart whenever she saw him gawking awkwardly at others who had no issue or delay with speech. "Kay?", she said kindly tilting her head when he failed to respond in an adequate amount of time. "Heheuh he", Jataro chortled tugging the door shut,"Kay." The door slammed and his sleeve somehow managed to get stuck. "O-Oops!",he exclaimed beyond the door. Quickly reopening it, he freed himself and slammed it shut again whilst whining in embarrassment of how cumbersome he is. She shook her head, smiling fondly for the poor soul, after all, no trip to the incinerator room meant turning in earlier for the day. That is if the Warriors of Hope didn't spring a surprise task on her at the last minute. Preparing a meal with adequate nutritional value at the request of Nagisa, tallying how many demons Masaru killed for the day, enduring the curiosity of Kotoko's roaming hands, or nodding obediently to whatever their precious Monaca says. But, all of that would be fine. It was eons better than the life she used to lead.  
  
"Phew!"  
  
Stretching her arms she reached for the ceiling with her joints creaking and crackling in fatigue."Now that I have the time, I think I'll visit Mr.Jikan today", she rethought that plan, remembering what had to be done first,"Well, after I wheel this fucker to Jataro's workshop."  
  
With pep in her step, she emptied out the final bucket of contaminated water and skipped merrily to the dismembered corpse in the wheelbarrow. Looming over the mess of parts, one particular bit of flesh had her attention. The flaccid, floppy, and useless flesh she had excised for her own agenda. She smirked with her hands grasping the handles, and wheeled the body for the door. Eager legs brought her to her destination, traversing countless colorful hallways and corridors until she reached the entrance to the little craftsman's workshop. "Helloooo~", she said sing-song knocking at the door,"Art supplies delivery!" The little boy peered from a small crack in large metal door with a meek smile,"Did you take it off already? They're weird when they're all hairy..." Wielding the subject of his concern, she waved the sex organ about dismissively,"Mmhm, I'll use this one for feeding." He stuck out his tongue in a mix of disgust and weariness,"I hope I die before mines does that, it'd be nice to just stay pure forever. Ehehe..." Chuckling to himself he pointed to her adult anatomy,"N-Not that your demon parts are as bad as the rest." She sighed taking a jab regardless of what he said. They'd been giving her a passive-aggressive run around ever since her capture. Not quite considered a "true" demon to them because of her extensive circumstances, but still a demon nonetheless. "You guys are so lucky", she murmured nosily peering inside his workshop. "Heuh no peeking! Just leave em' there and I'll surprise you with my newest project!" He snickered clenching the hammer in his apron pocket,"It's a puppet show theme this time!"

"Thought it was gonna be a surprise!", she teased placing her hands on her hips. "D-Oh! Uh!",he just then realized he'd told her the jist. "Hn...", Jataro groaned teary-eyed,"I messed it uppp!"

"It's O.K.", she insisted offering a kind smile,"I'm looking forward to your puppet show."

The woeful tug of his mouth became upturned and he gradually began to smile. "Yeah O.K., I'll do it good and maybe Monaca will like it!", in high spirits, he snorted disappearing from the crack in the door. Machines and mechanisms whirred from within, the sparks from his sharpening wheel lit up the darkness in flickers as metal sheets skittered across the floor. "Mmkay", she mumbled turning her attention to the lukewarm remains balancing in the palm of her hand. The very next moment, she was staring in the direction of her old Pre-School teacher's cell. "Mr.Jikan", she said nonchalantly waltzing over for the large metal bolted door that contained the demons she'd been given control over. They as children, struggled with gathering information from time to time, some more than others. Masaru and Kotoko mainly proved to be far too impatient killing their captor before they'd gotten any worthwhile information out of them. So, it became her responsibility to interrogate or tempt the demons into exposing the whereabouts of their allies. These allies could be family or an organization, it didn't really matter which. Masaru would kill any adult, and Kotoko would be happy as long as she got to hurt any man or pedophile. Lucky her, Mr. Jikan fell under both categories and with his admission, it would open up the opportunity to locate any other people acquainted with him.  
  
She'd been working him for days now, and while it was amusing watching him struggle, she was growing a tad bit impatient. Before entering the confines of his dark cell, she took a much needed deep breath before pushing on inside. "Mr. Jikan?", she said softly as the fluorescent lights came on one by one. They flickered to life revealing the body huddled in the corner like a trapped rat. Frantic eyes, alert and darting from place to place as he tried to adjust to the sudden bright lighting. "Sorry", she apologized half halfheartedly,"It's been a couple days since we last spoke. How're you holding up?"  
  
It was more of a rhetorical question. His physical state was already gangling and lame due to his old age, but the days without food and water had given his ancient physique a more diminished appearance. "Can you hear me?", she said stepping closer. The moment she did, he immediately flung himself backward slamming into the wall. "Don't come any closer, do you hear me Tabata?",he warned with his voice raspy and in desperate need of hydration. "Tabata?", she asked,"My parents divorced and my mom remarried, so it's Hitsugawa now--" Pursing her lips she nodded her head matter of factly,"But that guy isn't around anymore either so I guess It'd be my mom's maiden name now..." Wrenching her mouth from left to right she bobbed her head in contemplation," She's gone now too though. So you should probably just call me Miyu like everyone else, don'cha think?"  
  
Miyu stood at an average height, quite the skinny young woman per the strict self-imposed diet she'd maintained for years. Nothing spectacular about her, everything screamed ordinary or slightly above average. Whenever Kotoko was feeling generous, she'd even call her cute once and awhile. "...", Mr. Jikan scrunched up his rickety body glaring to the young woman in terror. "What is that?", he mumbled staring at something oh so familiar. In her hand was something recognizable, almost like his own setup. Old tired eyes became wide upon the realization of what Miyu held, and he cowarded, sniveling in rising panic. "Oh...don't be like that...", she said blowing the fringe out of her face,"I just came to talk."  
  
"What the hell do you want?!", he spat threatening to lunge with a poorly hidden sharp object behind his back.   
  
"Whatcha got there?", Miyu lessened the distance between them without an inkling of hesitance. "G-Get back!", he yelped driving the object into her skin. A pen jutted from her pants leg and blood soon surrounded the point, staining the tightly fit denim she wore. She merely winced, shaking her head and turning on her heel for the only piece of furniture in the center of the room. "Where'd you get that pen from?", she asked aloud, peering over her shoulder when he didn't answer,"Hm?"  
  
"I don't know the guy", her former teacher barked,"But thank God he did--Now tell me why you brought me here!" She went silent for a moment and froze just before sliding open one of the many drawers. "Hey! Tabata answer me!", the old man demanded becoming increasingly nervous about her lack of response. "H-hey!", he tried again wondering what it was his previous student was sifting around for. "Just looking for something...", she answered in a hushed tone, speaking to herself more than anything else. "Aha!", suddenly she shouted gleefully raising the object into the air. A mediocre knife was held between the tips of her fingers. "What're you gonna do with that?!", he yelped fearing the worst. With a kind smile, she giggled soothing his fears,"You haven't eaten in 3 days, so I figure you must be hungry."  
  
Hairy unsightly prick in her hand, she sat it down onto the flat surface of the work desk. No thinking or consideration required for what she intended to do. With skill, she cut through the dead flesh, butterflying the worthless thing in a smooth slide down the shaft. "Any preference how I serve it?", she queried glancing in his general direction. "What the fuck are you doing?!", came screeched at her in horror. "Don't ask stupid questions", the young woman grumbled under her breath grasping the larger chunk of skin. Skulking over towards him, she extended the hand displaying his meal in front of him,"Go on." He resisted backing away with scuttling feet. His mouth tightly shut and a defiant look in his geezer eyes, he was refusing.   
  
"O.K."  
  
Pacing for the drawer left open, Miyu snatched two items, a hammer and mouth expander for orthodontists. Practically running back to him she knelt down like an umpire holding each out for him to see. "Either eat out of my hand like a horse, or I'll help you." When he failed to respond in a timely manner, she hung her head in annoyance that she would have to get physical for something so simple. The next moment her hands darted out for him prying his lips apart, heedless to the resistance and turning of his head. Sharp nails dug into the corners of his mouth were replaced sooner after with the dental tool. Turning the tiny screws on the device, it widened the orifice exposing rows of stained yellow teeth. "Wow", she snickered taking a good look at him,"You need to brush more..."  
  
The man wasn't giving up just yet. He kept his guard up, as much as a person chained to a wall could. Teeth clenched and refusing to budge, he barred them all for a last line of defense against being fed human genitalia. "Remember when we learned about the importance of dental hygiene?", she said callous and uncaring squinting at the fluorescent lights above. "I remember all the things you taught me back then...", in her head she reminisced on days barely out of nursery school. "You taught me to count, which colors were which--Remember all the songs we sang?", she mouthed on getting comfortable and having a seat on the floor. "More importantly...", she leaned in close,"I remember those extracurricular activities--It was me and Shota remember?"  
  
He turned away.  
  
"You would have us play house and you'd grade us on our performance--"  
  
"You're lying."  
  
Miyu sighed,"How many times didya jerk off to it after?" He fell silent, or was flabbergasted to say in the least. "I mean, the camera was so close, it might as well have been inside me too", her tone flat and bland in the face, Miyu eyed him for some kind of response. But there was nothing, he simply turned his body to face the corner. Pushing her claims out of his mind, he rocked back and forth tapping his forehead against the wall in restlessness. "It felt good", came just as flat as before,"I had my first orgasm then, so thanks for that." Nonchalant and blase, the bisected member flopped around at the playful swishing of her wrist. "I got the better grade, because I actually came, but Shota couldn't for some reason", she continued, now thwacking his bare back with the remains of the previous man killed, "I wonder if you knew this, boys can't cum until they're a little older--Some of the guys at the group home told me that and I had an epiphany!"  
  
"THAT'S the reason you came on my--"  
  
"MIYU!"  
  
His volume was all of a sudden croakless. He spoke with clear diction without the aid of water, anything to deny such disgusting claims. She shrugged raising her volume to match,"THAT'S WHY YOU CAME ON ME! YOU WANTED TO POSE US, SO YOU TOOK HIS LITTLE BOY DICK AND SMEARED IT IN THAT WAD YOU BLEW TO MAKE IT LOOK LIKE HE PULLED OUT!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID IT!"  
  
Patience had left her, and left behind a bitter angry bitch. There was a fire in her eyes as she grabbed the man by the neck and threw him to the concrete floor on his back. Mr. Jikan winced and clenched his teeth as his old bones hit the harsh floor. No longer the little girl, she climbed atop his panicked jittery form. Her arm held back in the air, she flashed a menacing smirk before throwing the weight of the hammer down to his teeth. Bones cracked and separated from their sockets in pieces. Instantly he got a mouth full of blood that was abundant in tooth fragments. The tool held high once more, it came crashing down again and again. All his dental work caved in, breaking off or becoming wedged deep in his gums; all the while, he sobbed, gagged and wretched on his own bile. An empty stomach for three days had nothing to purge, and instead, bright green gastric juices came spurting from the swampy orifice. A rather disgusting slurry of bile, blood, and toothy fragments overflowed and slipped out from his aching mouth. "PLEASHH! SHTAP IHT!", the man cried struggling to speak, let alone breath after being viciously attacked.  
  
Miyu sucked her teeth shoving the cold human flesh into the pool of agony oozing out. Instantly he kicked and bucked in absolute distress leaking the essence of life onto the floor. "No-NO!", she commanded punching at his oral entrance in fear of the penis chunk leaving his mouth. The metal extender jutted into his flaming gum line and tore at the corners of his lips at each strike. It was funny, but she needed his mouth shut. The dental tool was torn from his lips at the snatch of her fingers, and instantly both hands came down blocking the escape of the only sustenance she would allow him. "Swallow it. Chew and swallow it!", she grunted pursing her lips in a childish pout. He was somewhat strong for an elderly man of 70 years old, but his weakened state wouldn't be tossing her off any time soon. She put every bit of her weight into making sure he ate for the day, pushing down at full force and punching at his afflicted agonizing toothless gums. He began to choke, blood sputtered at the webbing of her fingers. Convulsions jerked his body in forward at each gag that threatened to kill him, and then it happened.  
  
**Gulp.**  
  
"Thank you", she rose from his body quite satisfied, grinning at his now limp form blubbering in an infantile manner. "Quit whining", Miyu tilted her head committing his beaten state to memory. "Now we can get to the real matter at hand", she sighed stepping over his body. Pulling up a chair to the tool drawer, she sat with one leg crossed over the other rounding her ankle to admire the changing colors of the holographic polish. "You have a wife and a daughter right?", she chirped turning her attention to the black lacquer color of her fingernails. It certainly gauged a response. All sobbing and whining were ceased upon the mention of his family. "Did you rape your daughter too?", Miyu asked tapping her nails against the hard metal surface. "OF COURSE NOT!", he yelled having found his words. Turning on his side, he made it a point to look face her. "I love my daughter, I would NEVER do something like that", his eyes narrowed and his face was made of stone.   
  
Head resting in the palm of her hand, she couldn't help but find that funny somehow. "Well", she snickered,"In a lifetime of being a pedophile, at least we can say you didn't rape your kid."

Mr. Jikan opened his mouth again to speak, but no words came. Bloodied lips moved mouthing out the truth of the matter, but he, even being on of the most hated kinds of criminals couldn't bring himself to say it. "J-Just...Just leave them out of it", grumbled just above a whisper against the dirtied concrete floor,"You can do whatever you want to me."  
  
The spirit of self-sacrifice; it came unexpected and was somehow annoyingly unbecoming of a pedophile who preyed on 4 t5-year-old children. No matter, all of their fates were sealed anyhow. "You're currently in Towa City Mr. Jikan", she began ignoring the sentiment in his martyrdom," Mrs. Jikan and your daughter Erika are also here." His head fell a bit on that revelation,"Please don't do this..." At the snap of her fingers, the far wall receded revealing the two women he cared deeply for. Both of them equally confused and wide eyed as can be. Terrified eyes searched around the room for clues of their whereabouts. "Dad!", the young woman a tad bit older than herself shrieked seeing her father lying immobile and weak in a puddle on the ground. Mrs. Jikan gasped in shock jerking forward and bubbling over with concern. "Welcome", Miyu unenthusiastically pivoted on the legs of the chair to face them. They looked the generally the same , she thought recalling the framed picture her previous teacher kept at his desk.   
  
"Now that everyone's here, let's get this over with", Miyu murmured growing tired of the whole situation. "Who the hell are you?!", screeched their beloved daughter,"What the fuck are you doing!?!" The attitude was understandable, she hadn't a clue who her father really was after all. "Tabata?", hesitantly left the lips of his wife," Tabata Miyu?"  
  
A smile cracked her cold features, she didn't feel like explaining redundant information any further. "Miyu is just fine", she corrected before moving on to the point. "Mr. Jikan was specially selected for this round of our Demon Hunt, and when our tech pinpointed the latitude and longitude, we also gained access to a number of alias and accounts that are tied into a child pornography database recognized nationally throughout Japan", ignoring the look of shock registering on their faces, she continued on to their relevance,"You two are incentive or an insurance policy if you will--"  
  
Their daughter bucked in her binds,"You're accusing my dad of being some kind of pedophile?!  
  
"No", Miyu paused fiddling with a control panel of some sort," I'm saying he is."  
  
There was a long uncomfortable pause. Mrs. Jikan looked to her husband woefully averting her gaze when she could no longer look at him. Her former teacher could say nothing. "You're sick", their child was the only one who had no problem denying. "Mom", she turned to her right,"You don't believe that do you?" But her mother too had fallen silent. "What's this?", Miyu spoke in between the extended silence,"You don't seem very surprised Mrs. Jikan..."  
  
"Mom?", their daughter went pale in the face, hoping at least one of them would answer, she looked back and forth between them. Her dear elderly father in a puddle of his own blood, and her mother who hadn't breathed in several minutes. There was no where else to turn. The woman just a few years her senior looked to Miyu with newfound feelings. Her eyes swelling with tears and her mouth wound tight in disbelief. Hazel multicolored eyes gleamed back alive with the look of anguish on her face enough to sustain her. Finger held out over the control panel, she gave herself satisfaction at the simple press of the play button.  
  
Life drained from two once rosy faces at the recognition of a voice. His voice. His panting. His grunt of a shameless orgasm and the sputtering semen on the body of a 5 year old girl. The immature spasms of a boy her same age came down from the very confusing and bizarre high at the instruction of the man who was supposed to have been the foundation for learning. Instead, he was the foundation that would lead the both of them down a pit of despair. As an adult, she saw her younger self. The doe eyed innocent girl had seen a lot of things and the light in her twinkling rhinestone eyes became dull. Faded. Broken. Thrown away. Amidst the horrors on screen, she was the only one able to keep a straight face. At this point, it was just one of the many upsetting things that had made up her short lived life. One of fifteen; the very first and the deciding factor of who she'd grow up to be. In a way, she commended him for being the very first to show her just how pointless life was in the grand scheme of things. She was just another statistic, and the man who stole the light from her eyes had coincidentally joined her, the second he overstepped the boundary of a teacher and protector, he'd become a filthy worthless demon.  
  
"Turn it off", Mrs. Jikan said shakily,"That's enough..."  
  
"Hmm?", Miyu cocked her head to the side in amusement,"What's wrong? You act as if you knew what kind of person you married." She spoke up raising her head from shame,"I didn't know at first. But he promised he would never let it get this bad." The eyes of a mother softened in pity and guilt, seeing the result of her husband's twisted tastes. "I'm sorry", she stuttered narrowing her eyes into focus. She looked for a glimpse of the same child she recalled her husband teaching, but that kid was long gone and replaced with a indifferent shell. Ironic; the shell, her body was what he couldn't deny. Now, it's all she would ever be. "I'm so sorry", she mumbled averting her eyes from the darkened being,"I told him to throw it away--Apparently, he didn't."  
  
"Ah", Miyu's brows rose as the family drama she caused thickened,"So you knew what he did, but you ignored it?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"I guess anything's fine as long as it doesn't involve you, right?", she pried for an answer finally bringing the video to a halt. "He almost slipped up...when Erika was born actually", she admitted shaking her head,"That's when I found out and gave him an ultimatum; as long as he kept his taste for children away from Erika, I could stand to stay with him."  
  
"But you didn't report him", Miyu spoke out standing to her feet,"He got away with it, and you let him continue to teach. To endanger others, as long as that useless bitch was safe."  
  
"What do you think about this? Hm Erika?", she queried casually closing the top drawer. "Left you kind of speechless huh?", she continued when the stunned young woman couldn't respond. Hazel orbs faced them all; from the broken humiliated man quietly lying on the floor, the wife who did nothing, and finally on the prized daughter. What a pretty woman she turned out to be, big breasted and curvy to boot. "You're so lucky", she mumbled to herself for more than one reason. The body of a model and the grace of her parents to protect her.  
  
"Mr. Jikan", Miyu grumbled,"Tell me what I want to know. Either give me your administration rights to the site or identify here and now every solitary demon that distributed or exchanged child porn with. Your pick, or...," she reached into the drawer retrieving a loaded pistol taking aim at either one of his loves,"I'll pick."  
  
It didn't take very long. He hadn't anything else to say in his defense, and there was nothing he could do. Just like that, the access the needed had been granted. In an instant, every one of his sick affiliates had a target and impending time of death over their heads. "Got it Nagisa?", Miyu asked out loud placing her free hand on her hip. "Uh", the voice came in over the intercom concise but understandably flustered,"I got it. We're in."  
  
"Wh-Who is that?", Mrs. Jikan swallowed hard,"You'll let us go now right? You got what you wanted..."  
  
Nagisa disconnected with an audible click of his linked microphone, leaving Miyu to her closing duties. "Well", she began shifting from leg to leg,"I lied about one thing." Miyu suddenly remembered the pen that jutted out from her calve, and chuckled wondering how she could've forgotten. But, she shrugged it off having done much worse to herself on numerous occasions making Mr. Jikan's little act of defiance piss poor in comparison. As she released the safety of the gun, Miyu felt a tinge of empathy for the once rowdy confident daughter. She stood upright only by the limitations of her restraints, if she could have fallen to the ground, it seemed she would. "You're so lucky", she repeated herself staring at the beauty of a blossomed woman,"I'm sorry but this'll be your last memory. The least I can do, is put you out of your misery."  
  
The heads of her parents rose in alarm on Miyu's somber goodbye, a bit too late, as she'd already pulled the trigger.  
  
The beautiful woman went limp, wilting like a flower, but still very much gorgeous. Still of value, even as her brain painted the wall behind her a sickening shade of pink. The screams of horror were lost on the raven-haired woman, she'd gone completely numb the moment Erika closed her teary eyes in acceptance. A life of mutual love and the foundation of her life built on an expensive golden pedestal. In comparison, the shambles that she called her life was beneath shit and her body was so used up there was nothing left to salvage. Even in death, Erika was lucky; she experienced sweet release and left the earthy plane they were bound to. On her own, she released her damned teacher from his binds and watched the way he clawed at the concrete below, scampering into a desperate clumsy crawl in efforts of maintaining the role of a good father that managed to keep his hands away from her despite his horrendous handicap. A newly reborn, God-fearing man ran to her side and wept in mourning once he saw how large the hole in her skull was. The entire back blown out with fragments of skull and brain matter sprayed to the wall directly behind her. Strands of chestnut brown hair fell to the ground like feathers while others were fixed to the splatter itself in a mangled bunches.  
  
She could no longer hear either of them. It was for the best, there was nothing much left to say. Miyu pointed the gun to Mrs. Jikan pulling the trigger as many times in a single moment as she could blasting holes into her chest The woman croaked and began to bleed out in agony. Her own eyes now darkened after the fall of her child, and her negligence to save another. Over and over her finger pulled the trigger until there were no more bullets to spare. Slowly she let her extended arm fall to her side, and turned her head giving the remainder of attention to the one who truly deserved it. "I did Erika a favor", she said dropping the empty gun to the concrete flooring,"The Warriors of Hope were just going to torture her to death if I let her live." Staggering over her own feet at the numbing of her legs, Miyu meandered over to Mr. Jikan hitting him over the head with the very same hammer used earlier, briefly silencing him.  
  
She swallowed the lump in her throat that threatened to make her feel sorry for this waste of a person and unenthusiastically dragged his body for the door. Step by step, she carried with her the weight of despair. But this source of pain was soon to be deleted. Dragging his limp body to the center of his final resting place, she dropped him carelessly onto the cold metal floor and excused herself closing the door behind. From the viewing glass, she saw him eventually awaken. He rose from the floor in confusion and broke into a mess of sobs seconds later. She almost pitied him for being born unlucky, now that she thought of it, they might've had something in common. Detaching herself from reality, she brought herself to press the large red button and waited for it to come.  
  
The eyes of a very sick individual looked through the glass with tears streaming down his distraught face. He offered a pained smile and lifted his shaky hand waving goodbye to the kid he used to know. Always attentive and interested in class, Miyu Tabata was his favorite student, in more ways than one. Now, that kid was as she said,"Just Miyu."  
  
Flames engulfed his body and hellish agonizing wails filled the entirety of the closed space. From where she sat safely behind the glass, she half smiled waving back at him while he was reduced on a physical level to nothing but ash. "Burn in hell", she grinned wide exposing pearly whites as he met his end. "Ehehe", cackling took over her, and Miyu rocked back and forth enjoying the show. She sniffled and wiped her nose to see she'd never wiped the blood from earlier off her face. "Well...", shrugging it off she merely laughed at her thoughtlessness,"That's embarrassing."  
  
_I stopped believing in God long ago. The inane idea that someone would save me or care was ironically my main source of pain when I was young and dumb. No longer young, I am now just dumb and willingly at that, for stupid people are lucky to have their thoughts to themselves or to be able to think nothing at all. I've taken the time to broaden my horizons and am perpetually unimpressed with what I've seen. I've seen people act for themselves, while I sat back and let them walk all over me. I used to call myself a martyr and pride myself on being selfless, but when everything was said and done I would still ask myself how it happened. The secret to long life is being selfish and unapologetic. Anyone who takes the time to think of others is a damn fool and I refuse to be that person, ever again._


	2. Use and Be Used

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might make some uncomfortable towards the end.

The lighting went from bright orange in hue to total darkness. At that moment the giddy features of her face were overtaken by nothingness, just as the incinerator's timer came to an end. Upon completion, a light airy chime sounded signifying the end of the hour-long cycle. Miyu's head tilted from left to right, from where she sat it was obvious the body was still somewhat intact. Not quite as disposable as she intended, her lips pursed outward and she grumbled to herself in complaint knowing another cycle would have to be run to properly reduce her former teacher to dust. "You'll have to do another", a voice stated matter of factly. Without turning her head, he already knew who'd gone and wandered in. "How long have you been there Nagito?", Miyu asked rising from her slumped posture.  
  
At the turn of her head, she was greeted with the usual condescending slumped stance against the wall. His arms folded across his chest and his left leg propped against the concrete wall, Komaeda Nagito was the only other adult she had contact with. She, like him, was captured and spared by the Warrior of Hope. The reason why however was scarcely different. Case and point; the collar and chain hanging from his neck. While she was a servant as well, Miyu was considered to be a cut above the typical "demon", and therefore she'd been granted more freedom than her counterpart. "Does that really matter?", he asked nonchalantly scratching the back of his head with his ungloved hand. The other was held tight, close to his body and tucked into his jacket pocket a moment later. "Does anything matter?", Miyu countered giving him her undivided attention. "Hm..", she hummed in suspicion,"Were you the one who paid Mr. Jikan a visit earlier?" Hazel eyes narrowed into a squint, and her mouth was wound up tight in clear annoyance,"He had a pen when I went to interrogate him."  
  
"Ehehe", Nagito chuckled maintaining a straight face,"That explains the stab wound on your leg." The pen her former teacher had used in defiance was still very much wedged into her calve. In the hour she'd spent staring at the viewing window, Miyu had yet to remove it. It wasn't on her list of priorities and only gained her attention whenever she moved the afflicted limb. Gray eyes watched the lack of urgency in her face, and his mouth curved into a smirk, forever amused by the thoroughly unimpressed dullness of her own jaded orbs.  
  
"It does", she said mirroring his drawl. "It doesn't answer my question though."  
  
Kicking away from the wall, he carelessly meandered on passing her by with fleeting interest for the incinerator door. Leaning into the viewfinder he placed the gloved hand against the warm metal peering inside at the charred remains of a previous human being. "If you're really that interested, yeah I gave him the pen a few hours ago", Nagito flashed an unapologetic smile over his shoulder and shrugged in indifference,"It made for a more interesting scenario, and you know I can't resist giving such lowly people hope." Miyu's eyes rolled in the back of her head upon hearing that damned overused word of his.   
  
_"Hope." Such a stupid ideology._  
  
It was arguably the most annoying thing about him, and there were several quirks to chose from. The very day she was brought here and had the pleasure of becoming acquainted with Nagito, was the same day she witnessed the deaths and unsightly conditions of every person she knew. In a matter of hours she'd been uprooted from the whore house, she called home since she was a teen and given a brand new quality of life as the maid of these self-orphaned children. The man and clientele responsible for the shanty lifestyle she'd come accustomed to were nothing more than meat and spare parts to Jataro's art projects at this point and Miyu couldn't bring herself to care. So desensitized to the cruelties of the world she moved on to her new life with no complaints and with a seemingly minuscule adjustment period. Such an unbothered person had become used to the sight of expired humans but found herself only being irritated when having to deal with Nagito's incessant preaching.   
  
"Anyway", he continued when she didn't respond,"Monaca sent me to come get you."  
  
"Why didn't you just say that from the get-go?", she asked now standing at attention. "I would've", Nagito said turning to face her,"But you were busy, so...I waited until you were done--" Miyu brushed past, shoving his patronizing form aside before he could finish. Stumbling a bit he snickered watching as she began to scramble for the exit. Nagito reached out grasping her smaller wrist before she could run off. She froze in the doorway and was pulled towards him in a rather reluctant embrace. "What're you gonna say?", he asked momentarily pinning her to the door frame. On impact, her back bounced against the metal, and her personal space was invaded by the pressure of his body against hers. Forward he loomed, looking down from his imposing height,"You weren't supposed to kill this guy you know?" Miyu averted her gaze, turning her head to glance at the simmering crouched form on the floor of the incineration unit. "That was supposed to be for Kotoko, right?", he teased speaking directly into her ear. "What the hell are you doing?", Miyu murmured refusing to look him in the eye. "Hm?", Nagito took a step back and offered a light-hearted smile,"Just continuing where we left off."  
  
"And now seems like the right time because...?"  
  
Shrugging, he placed his hands on his hips forcing another sickeningly sweet upturned expression,"Well, if they're going to kill you, I figured why not have one last get-together?" He was right, they might very well kill her for going against orders having killed so many "demons" it wouldn't be a stretch to assume she was disposable. But still, the cocky grin he wore was reason enough to feign security. "Don't be stupid, Nagito", Miyu sighed pushing stray strands of hair behind her ear,"They favor me more than you, so you should save some of that worrying for yourself."  
  
He simply laughed and waved his good hand about in a dismissive manner,"You're right, my mistake. You've been using me a lot lately, so I just thought I'd get right to the point. You always feel better after." Again, he was right. She went to him with the same intentions every single time, and up until a week prior, their mutual platonic relationship was just that, platonic. Nagito was resistant and quite the gentleman despite how unwary he'd typically be, denying all attempts of being had with a self-depreciating drawl; that was until she'd climbed atop him regardless of his protests and persuaded him into changing his mind. The rest was easy, he was a male after all. "My options are kind of limited", she murmured trying not to think about the only other physical contact she had since the beginning of her life of servitude.  
  
"I know what you mean", the taller, slender man said palming his forehead, "I wouldn't want to be with me either." His hand slid back, running through his long messy hair, before dropping back to hang at his side. She rolled her eyes, leaning to the side to retrieve the lodged makeshift weapon from earlier. In a single attempt, Miyu tore it from her calve with a hiss. Snatching his hand from his side, she placed the bloody pen in his palm. Nagito half smiled, seemingly perplexed by the eccentric nonchalant behavior on display. Turning on her heel, she sharply exited the incinerator room. Raven hair swung at her abrupt movement, laying a stinging slap of ends to his face. Snickering, he crossed his arms watching her move swiftly down the long corridor with swishing bony hips, "Good luck."

* * *

  
"Get down."  
  
The command of her child superior was met with obedience. Down on her knees, she closed her eyes, and waited for it.  
  
  
**Smack.**  
  
  
It definitely wasn't unexpected. The very moment she entered the Warriors of Hope's den, she was greeted with not so happy faces. "Hey! What'dya think you're doing going against orders?!", the loudest one by far yelled in outrage. Masaru brought his hand back a second time, and swung as hard as he could, almost knocking Miyu off balance. She winced for a moment, quickly ridding her face of any emotion and enduring the sting hot on her cheek. "You did so well", Nagisa chimed in, standing arms folded by their precious leader's side,"So why'd you disobey?" The little well dressed boy shook his head in disappointment, and let out a pitying sigh,"That demon wasn't yours to kill." Scolded and yelled at for a large portion of her life, Miyu found that even being reprimanded by children, she felt smaller. Pretty pathetic for an adult nearly a decade their senior, but considering the circumstances, she didn't take a detrimental blow to her pride. Especially when they held her life in their small ignorant hands.  
  
"Yeah!", Masaru yelled a few inches from her face, "We specifically got that demon for Kotoko to hunt! You owe her an apology and you'd better make it good!" Miyu's eyes remained on the red head child, avoiding giving the pink haired girl a glance. "Hm? What's this?", the little girl chirped approaching from their little group. Kotoko stopped short of Miyu leaning forward by Masaru's side. "You've been a bad pup!", she proclaimed, "Disobedience is no good!" Her arm held behind her back, not so effectively hid a large spray bottle, from here she could guess what her punishment might be. "Bad girl!", a sudden spray of cold water misted her face. "Oopsy that's the wrong one", Kotoko scrambled turning the nozzle to a better setting. Several streams of water shot Miyu in the face. "There we go!", she bounced in place contented, "The puppy knows better now!"  
  
"What? You're kidding! That's it?", Daimon complained to her right,"You're supposed t'be the Fighter! How is THAT a punishment?!" Stomping her feet, she got a bit riled up. "So what!?", Kotoko shouted, "If it works on real dogs, why wouldn't it work on people?!" The two went back and forth, their bickering a testament to their young age. But all the same, these children had transcended such a limiting label. After all, could they really be called "children" after killing the ones who birthed them? Not to mention, the criminally insane lack of empathy for innocent adults.  
  
"H-Hey", Jataro droned with his droopy sleeves waving about, "I saw her earlier-M-Mmaybe she just forgot?" The masked kid brought a sleeve to his face in contemplation, "Ohhh, I know. I probably should have reminded her back then huhhh?"  
  
"Hm?", Kotoko chuckled, flashing a coy look over her shoulder, "Who said you could talk ugly?" Blinking her eyes free of water droplets, she lowered her head and she pried her lips apart from the silence she took. "I'm sorry", she offered with a hoarse reply. Clearing her throat, Miyu stared at the ground, unable to look at any of their faces, instead taking momentary interest in Masaru's poorly tied shoelaces. They were all still children, despite what they'd done. The bickering sounded much like any ordinary siblings, except for the context of course. But then, she didn't know much about family, so maybe it wasn't so ordinary. A long drawn out sigh sounded, and the electric whirring of wheels buzzed to her side. Miyu needn't look up, she knew which of them was near. "Miss Miyu, why'd you do it?", a neutral voice asked. "Monaca recruited you because she thought you weren't like the other demons." The child spoke of herself in third person, as always. Monaca seemed to love lording over everyone, saying her name like she was of such importance. And she was.  
  
To these children, Monaca is God.  
  
Per hearing the voice of their undisputed leader, the Warriors of Hope went silent. Miyu slowly looked up from her silent groveling, looking into the piercing green eyes of the little handicap girl addressing her. "I - I couldn't stop myself", she managed to push past her hoarse swelling throat,"That man did a lot of things to me, and I...I just had to...I..."  
  
Miyu looked to everyone around her, stuttering and nervous. The eyes of the children who endured their own set of horrors judging her for simply being an adult. Her feelings were valid, and if she were like them, young and victimized, they might've been less harsh. But as things were...  
  
**_smack_**  
  
An open hand slapped into her graceless groveling lips. The bizarre patterned irises that resembled swastikas stuck on her, as Monaca continuously dealt out a punishment. "You're so dumb, if you wanted to make that guy pay, you should've done it before you turned into a demon", she slapped Miyu once more and crossed her arms over her chest. With a sigh, Monaca rolled her eyes and pursed her lips into a pout,"I guess it makes sense though, even demon's hate pedophiles."  
  
"I'm sorry", Miyu swallowed, "I didn't mean to make Monaca angry."  
  
"Hmmm", the green haired child continued to prine, but before long, she fixed her expression into a smile. Lacing her fingers together, she tilted her head to the side," Yep yep, Monaca knows that." The chair clicked into gear and Monaca turned to fully face her. Her arms outstretched welcomed the sobbing pathetic adult into an embrace. Hesitating for a moment, Miyu questioned where this was a trap or not. She'd never been shown any affection from any of them, and yet here their leader was expecting a hug. She fidgeted in place, twiddling her thumbs, but ultimately found herself marching over on her knees in obedience. Monaca wrapped both arms around her and nuzzled her cheek against Miyu's sleek dark hair. "Monaca forgives you", she whispered, now patting the grown woman atop her head. "Let's not punish the puppy for killing a demon and his family, we should be congratulating her on a job well done", turning to face her subordinates she offered a kind smile,"But to make up for stealing a target that wasn't hers, Miss Miyu will be Kotoko's assistant for a while, is that fair?"  
  
Jataro remained quiet, not wanting to be picked on again. Nagisa sighed, averting his disagreeing gaze, "If you think that would be best." He crossed his arms, and glanced to the little pink haired girl in question, "What do you think Kotoko?" She smiled flashing a mischievous cheeky expression, "Of course, Monaca is the princess! So she gets what she wants!" The rose-colored eyes landed on her new personal assistant and narrowed with suggestion. Miyu knew that look all too well, although it usually came from men. She tried her best to keep a straight face, and not worry about what Kotoko had in mind. Regardless of her discomfort, Kotoko had her way with her before, it wasn't a stretch of the imagination that it would happen again. Masaru snickered to himself, his shoulders bouncing jauntily as he accepted Monaca's idea. The Warriors of Hope switched gears on her command. Even though they'd been angry with Miyu just moments ago, Monaca's word was final.   
  
"Good!", Monaca said cheerily releasing Miyu from her embrace. "Ahem", Kotoko sheepishly cleared her throat,"Now then, wait for me in my quarters, puppy!" Her head held high and hands on her hips, she raised her voice to an imposing octave, "And on your way, call servant! Monaca want's cookies!" Miyu nodded, standing up on her feet, "Y-Yes ma'am." Awkwardly turning for the exit, she felt their eyes burning a hole in her back, particularly from her appointed master. Once out of their sight, a spasm like no other worked its way up her spine. She shuddered in disgust, recalling the bizarre hell Kotoko subjected her to on numerous occasions. Small hands roamed all over, into places that would rather combust than be touched by a child. Monaca's decision was a special type of punishment, specifically for Miyu's discomfort.  
  
"How'd it go?", the prying voice of Komaeda suddenly whispered into her ear. She nearly jumped out of her skin, spinning round to face him. "Ehehe", he chuckled, "Sorry, didn't mean to give you such a scare." Miyu grumbled shoving his shoulder, "Shut up." He merely shrugged away the jab, all with that false smile on his face.  She sighed heavily in annoyance, "They're calling you, better hurry, Monaca wants cookies again." She walked off, brushing against his shoulder not giving him a chance to reply. Regardless of what she wanted, she had to obey, even if it meant letting a sexually abused 11 year old use her for experiments. It was nothing that hadn't happened before if she wasn't being used by multiple men she was being used by a child victim. Such is life.


End file.
